


Follow Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Bon Jovi song lyics, Drama/Romance, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to the challenge to write a J/B story based on the song "In These Arms" by Bon Jovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.  
WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND SEX (M/M)  
(M/M) SEX BETWEEN TO CONSENTING ADULT MEN  


## Follow Me

by Brandy  


Damn, another wasted night, Jim sighed as he trudged his way up to the condo. This stakeout is the pits. Why Simon won't let Blair come with me I don't know, but if something doesn't happen soon, I am going to die of boredom. He stopped out side the door. A song was playing, and it sounded like Blair was singing along. 

> __  
> You want commitment  
>  Take a look into these eyes  
> They burn with fire, just for you now  
> Until the end of time  
> I would do anything  
> 

He must have a new girlfriend or something, Jim thought as he quietly opened the door. Blair didn't hear him apparently because he stayed on the couch and kept singing. 

>   
> __  
> I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
>  To have you in these arms tonight  
> Baby I want you like the roses  
> Want the rain  
> You know I need you  
> Like a poet needs the pain  
> I would give anything  
> My blood my love my life  
> 

Boy, he's got it bad, Jim smiled and walked over. Blair's eyes were closed and his smile was as big as all outside. 

> __
> 
> _If you were in these arms tonight  
>  I'd hold you  
> I'd need you  
> I'd get down on my knees for you  
> And make everything alright  
> If you were in these arms  
> I'd love you  
> I'd please you  
> I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
> And love you till the end of time  
> If you were in these arms tonight  
> _

He opened his eyes finally and waved, but Blair kept on singing. Jim just shook his head and started for the kitchen. 

> __  
> We stared at the sun  
>  And we made a promise  
> A promise this world would never blind us  
> These are my words  
> Our words were our songs  
> Our songs are our prayers  
> These prayers keep me strong  
> It's what I believe  
> If you were in these arms tonight
> 
> (Chorus)  
> 

Jim grabbed two beers and headed back toward the couch. 

> __  
> Your clothes are still scattered  
>  All over our room  
> This old place still smell like  
> Your cheap perfume  
> Everything here reminds me of you  
> And there's nothing that I  
> Wouldn't do to be in your arms
> 
> And these were our words  
> They keep me strong
> 
> (Chorus)  
> 

Blair sat up as the song finished and Jim sat beside him. 

"So who is she?" Jim asked. 

"Who is who?" Blair took his beer and got up to turn off the stereo. 

"The girl you were thinking of while you were singing," Jim said with a smile. 

"I wasn't thinking of a girl, Jim," Blair walked into the kitchen. 

Well if he's going to act this way, this just might be fun. Jim followed him into the kitchen. "A woman, then." 

"No, no woman either." 

"Come on Sandburg, you're transparent. Who is she?" 

Blair put the bottle on the counter with a little bit more force than necessary. 

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Blair said as he glared at Jim. 

Jim smirked. "No, you're always the one telling me that talking is good for you. So talk." 

Blair stalked toward Jim. "You want to know who I was thinking about." Blair backed Jim up into the cabinets. "You." Then he kissed him. 

What the hell? was Jim's last thought before taste and touch took over. He was drowning in a pool of sensory overload. Blair's tongue seemed to be everywhere at once. Sliding over teeth, outlining lips, sparring with his tongue. His taste was like wild honey with a dash of the beer he had been drinking. Finally he had to come up for air. 

But Blair wasn't slowing down. He scattered kisses over his face. He gently sucked on his earlobe. He gasped. His weak spot. 

"Mmmm, a special spot," Blair said softly. Jim just shivered as his knees melted and chills softened his spine. 

"Come on, big guy. Let's take this party to a more comfortable locale," Blair said as he began leading Jim to his room. 

Jim hung back. Blair looked at him questioningly. Am I really going to do this? he asked himself. Yes, but..."I've never done this before." 

"That's o.k. I know the road," Blair tugged on his hand. "Just follow me." 

Jim followed him into Blair's room. Blair began undressing him. It was slow and hot. Blair kissed and tongued every inch of skin he uncovered, except for the eight inches or so that needed it the most. By the time he was done, Jim was writhing on the bed. 

"I just need to get a few things. I'll be right back." Blair reached into a small duffel bag near his closet door. He pulled out the K-Y and condoms. He put them on the dresser beside the bed and disrobed. 

His body had quieted down a little from the sight of the lubricant. He knew what Blair wanted but he didn't know if he was ready. But as Blair took off his clothes, fear and thought seemed to leave his body. 

Blair laid down beside him on the bed and smiled. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered quietly as he began kissing his face again. Jim just moaned. The feel of Blair's lips and tongue on his skin filled his world. When Blair started sucking on his nipples, he arched. 

"God, its so good!" 

"You like that, huh. I like it too. You taste good." 

Jim pulled at Blair's head to pull him up for a kiss. As the kiss ended, he flipped them over in Blair's bed. Then Blair flipped them over and out of bed. 

"Are you all right?" 

Jim nodded breathlessly. 

"Right now all I want to do is explore you. You can do the same later. Understand?" 

Jim nodded again. Blair smiled at him. It was a wicked smile. He slid down to Jim's stomach and began tonguing his navel. Jim gasped as his cock bumped Blair's chest. 

"What is this now?" Blair said softly, teasingly. "Why it looks all red and puffy?" Blair began stroking Jim's cock. Jim arched his back and groaned. "What's this, a hole?" his thumb rubbed over the head of Jim's cock. "There must be a blockage. Should I suck it out?" Blair asked as he looked up at Jim. 

"Oh God, yessss," he hissed. 

Blair engulfed Jim's cock and began to suck. He knew how close Jim was, and he kept switching rhythms on him. Occassionally, he would blow cool air around the head, making Jim flinch and arch. 

Oh God, he's driving me insane was Jim's last true coherent thought. With every switch in rhythm and every breathe of air, he fell deeper into a pool of sensory overload. The smell of his arousal mingling with Blair's, the sight of Blair going down on him, hearing the obscenely loud sucking, it was all he could do to breathe. And every breathe was either a moan or a gasp. Finally, he got enough air to speak. 

"Oh, God Blair...please, Blair." 

Blair smiled around the cock in his mouth and deep throated him. 

When Jim felt Blair's throat muscles squeeze the head of his cock, he screamed and exploded. 

Blair swallowed Jim's cum and milked the last of it out with his fist while Jim whimpered. 

Without anything else to concentrate on, Blair's arousal swiftly caught all of his attention. "Jim...," Blair said as Jim sat up. They exchanged a meaninful glance. Jim turned away from him and knelt beside the bed with his arms resting on the mattress. 

"Yes, Blair." 

Blair smiled. He took the K-Y from the dresser and squeezed some out into his hand. He warmed it up in his hand before he put any on his fingers. 

First, one finger. It felt different but not really uncomfortable. He felt it pressing around. What was Blair looking for? he thought as Blair found it. He jerked from the pleasure. 

"Whaa.." 

"Shh, it's all right. That's your prostate." 

He felt Blair add another finger. He began twisting his fingers and thrusting gently. The pressure on his prostate was wonderful. He felt as if Blair had given him a gift. He noted that he was getting hard again. 

He felt Blair pull his fingers out and groaned. Then he felt Blair's cock slowly nosing and pushing it's way inside him. He moaned and grabbed the covers on the bed. 

Blair stopped. "Is this hurting you?" 

Jim just shook his head and wriggled his hips. 

Blair gasped and pushed harder. He was so tight and warm. Finally he was all the way in. He reached around began to stroke Jim. He felt Jim relax a bit more, and he began to gently thrust. He changed the angle of his entry so that he was pressing and stroking Jim's prostate with every thrust. 

Jim was once again in that pool of sensory overload. He felt something about the way Blair was thrusting change, and his prostate began sparking. It was too much, and he screamed and came. 

Blair felt Jim's ass muscles grab at him, and he shouted. The contractions from Jim's orgasm milked the cum from him. 

Blair slowly pulled away and leaned against Jim. 

"We need to get that song on tape," Jim said in a soft far away voice. 

"Huh," Blair said startled. This wasn't quite the way he had imagined this. He had either expected Jim to beat him up or declare undying love, and he had always hoped for the latter. 

"Well, that's our song now, itsn't it?" 

Blair smiled and kissed Jim's shoulder. "Yeah, it is."   
  
Email the author with comments.  
Return to the [Drama Story Menu](drama.html).  
Return to the [Sentinel Slash Archive](../../framea.html).   
  



End file.
